One Day
by Amzies
Summary: I was 16 wen they recruited me.I was 17 366days old wen they plucked me from my last finals exam.I was 18 1day wen I went on my 1st mission with them.Either way,I only had 1 day of making my own decisions.I made the wrong ones-Jane Alcott.1shot.Who is she


****

Hey guys! Just finished rereading "Only The Good Spy Young" for the millionth time. But it gave me a heap of one-shot story ideas and this is the first one I wrote down - hope it fits.

**These are some links I recommend you check out:**

**My other story, The Summer of 2011:**  
.net/s/6492566/1/The_Summer_of_2011  
**A REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, awesome fansite:  
.com/**

**Anyway check those out - they're pretty bloody awesome. **

* * *

**The Best Thing About Memories**  
**Is Creating Them**

**-Anon**

* * *

'Rach!' I called out. Somehow I had lost her again in the crowd. I suppose the fluffy ball gown and the twinkle in her deep blue eyes should have given her away, but it didn't. Of all nights, she had to chose this one to turn invisible. Had to chose the one night that I mightn't see her again. 'Rachel!' I yelled over the music again.

'Jane, please be quieter. This event goes towards fifty-six percent of your end of year finals grade. I would be disappointed if one of my best students didn't pass.' Miss. Sharkvere raised her eyebrows, 'What do you need Ms. Cameron for?'

'I just need to convey a message.'

'Would you like to tell me so that if I see Rachel I can pass it on?'

'No, no!' I composed myself and continued, 'Sorry, Miss. Sharkvere, but the message is personal.' I smiled lightly and excused myself. I glided smoothly across the closely-knit dance floor without grazing, talking to or looking at anyone. It was almost as though I was a ghost.

That's when a hand grabbed mine and twirled me into the waltz position, ready for the next piece of music. 'Hello, Ms. Alcott.' I glanced up to the man I hadn't ever spoken to on school grounds and smiled.

'Hello, Mr. Rhylie. How is your evening?'

'Perfect.' His smile was tight lipped and I could see the restraint in his eyes. 'Actually, the _moonlight_ is excellent _on the face_ tonight.' He spoke in code, preventing anyone from hearing what we were truly saying: **There's a grab team on Gallagher grounds.**

'Is that so? Were you thinking of a mid-_night_ _stroll_?' **They've come to exract who?**

'Perhaps you and I could take one together. To _clear the mind_, as it were.' **You.**

'Should I fetch my _coat_?' **Should I bring backup?**

'No need, Ms. Alcott. I have a _spare one_ tucked away _with mine_.' **No. I have my own is anything goes wrong.**

'Have you asked the _Headmistress_ for _permission_ to venture on this outing?' **Will you be modifying my grades if I fail?**

'Yes. Headmistress Stratham agreed to let me excuse you from the event.' **Of course. We aren't that stupid as to let one of our **_**student's**_** grades fall.**

'Is this what I think it is? Is Rachel coming?' I was glad to be over our code speaking.

'Lower you voice, Ms. Alcott. But in any matter, no. Rachel Cameron is not acompanying us tonight.'

'Then who is?'

'You will see.'

'When I put my name down a year ago, I didn't remember the part where it said that you had the right to pull me from school grounds without Rachel.'

'Let's just say that Rachel isn't part of our routine anymore. She's decided upon a different firm to place her trust.'

'Bitch.' I whispered under my breath. 'So it's just me, now?'

'Yes. Now, let's not keep that walk waiting. Any minute now the _moon will have left the sky_.' **This grab team is impatient and is running on routine. They will not wait for you.**

'Can I say goodbye?'

'Ms. Alcott, in this business, goodbye's are a luxuary. It's better to learn earlier that goodbye's aren't necessary and with them you will weaken. In short, goodbye's don't exsist.' Mr. Rhylie glanced around the Grand Hall and scanned every face until he knew exactly where to leave with the least bit of trouble. 'Goodbye's don't exsist for a few reasons, Ms. Alcott.'

'What are they?' I questioned, pushing Mr. Rhylie's buttons a bit too hard and far.

'In due course, you will understand, Jane. In due course you will know why we live on a need-to-know basis. In due course, you will realise why you won't be returning to Gallagher after tonight. In due course you will forget Rachel Cameron. In due course, _it won't even matter_.'

'Can I please just say goodbye to Rachel. She's all I have.'

Mr. Rhylie studied my facial expression, the glint in my dark eyes, the way I looked defiantly into his eyes and something inside him must of moved because he said, 'Go. Say goodbye or whatever you plan to do. Just meet me in five minutes over there,' He pointed to the safest escape route, 'and if it passes the five minute mark without you by my side...'

His voice trailed off as he glanced around trying to piece together the puzzel.

'Then what?' I said as Rachel came into my perephial vision.

'Then we leave with untrackable traces. And you're left to clean up the mess we will have made in our path.'

'What does that mean?'

'It means, for you Ms. Alcott, that the countdown has already begun.'

That's when I ran. I didn't turn back to look at Mr. Rhylie. I just bolted for Rachel at the punch table.

'Where have you been?' She asked playfully.

'Deciding on my future. Why aren't you coming?'

'What do you mean?'

'I mean, when they came to recruit us a year ago and you put your name down. Why aren't you coming with all of us who _kept_ their names on the list?'

'Have you been sleeping in Advanced History class?' Rachel sounded baffeled. 'The Circle of Cavan aren't what we think they are. _We_ know that they are real. We know because _they approached us_ that night. We know that what they do isn't advertised on the banner displayed above their sign-on table. They're killers, Jane. They recruit us young, train us young, kill us young.'

'You don't know anything, Rachel. They said that The Circle offers heaps of oppertunities that the regular government agencies will never offer.'

'That's because what they offer isn't morally right. That's because what they do isn't in the cause of justice and light.'

'Stop trying to be the good guy, Rach.'

'We live to serve the right people. We live to serve the country.'

'And eventually we'll run out of puff. The Circle keeps us motivated and on track for long after the CIA would have shut down our "Active" files and told us to retire. The Circle keeps us pounding.'

'Who cares? I personally wouldn't mind early retirment if the life we live is this dangerous.'

'Think about this, Rach, think. There's two roads. One road leads to justice and light and the other leads towards the unknown. Life is about taking risks and chances. Justice and light will eventually run out. The unknown never stops. It's immortal.' I'm sure that my eyes had a malicious gleam in them. 'The Circle is immortal. We'll be immortal.'

'No thanks.' Rachel sounded disgusted. Utterly repulsed.

'Suit yourself. I just came to say goodbye.' I picked up two glasses of champayne. 'As of yesterday, we became legally 18. Happy birthday.'

'Yeah. Happy birthday to you too.' Rachel clinked her glass against mine. 'To us.'

'To us.' I took a gulp, hugged Rachel and gave her a look that said, "You're making the worst decision of your entire life. One last chance."

She threw a different one back at me: "I know."

'Two paths.' I murmured.

'Light and Dark.'

'See you in, let's say, thirty-one years?'

'Wouldn't miss it for the world.' Rachel's eyes let a tear drop.

'Here?' I asked.

'Right here.'

I bent down and pulled out a knife from my utility belt tucked nicely into the seam of my dress. In the tiles I engraved:

_Jane Alcott, 18 Y.O, 1980._

I passed the knife to Rachel:

_Rachel Cameron, 18 Y.O, 1980._

Together we held the knife still in our conjoined hands and wrote:

_We'll be back in 2011. And we'll end this._

I put the knife back in its holder and smiled at Rachel. Who knew where we'd be in 31 years time. I didn't want to know.

'Love you.'

'Love you, too.'

The five minute mark was creeping further and further up on me and I could sense Mr. Rhylie waiting impatiently by the exit. I could see him turn around, walk down the hall and out into the night. In my mind I mapped out the route I would take to follow him, knowing full well that in 31 years time I probably wouldn't be here, standing with Rachel, marvelling at our stupidity for ruining school property. Then I realised, damaging school property was going to be the least of our worries.

Sirens wailed, people screached, teachers looked terrified and I stood in the middle of the chaos with Rachel. People ran between us and teachers yelled, 'Stay calm! I repeat, stay calm!' even though they weren't following their own orders. Heels clanked against the marble floor and men stripped their ties, ready to fight. We locked eyes for a split second, and then Rachel blinked and I was gone.

Gone. Lost. Never. Coming. Back.

* * *

**REVIEW! **

**Answer these questions in you comment:**

**1) Is this fitting for the actual series owned by Ally Carter?  
2) Am I good at writing One-Shots based off this sample of writing?  
3) Two-Shot? I'm leaning towards "No" but maybe it could be about Jane Alcott meeting up with Mr. Rhylie outisde.  
4) GUESS WHO JANE ALCOTT IS. If you get it right then you get a preview of my song-fic that I'm currently writing that no-one knows about until now. Well, you know I'm writing one, but you don't know what song I'm using. **

**Have a nice day wherever you are in the world :) **

**Love,  
Amzies**


End file.
